


Rebirth

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comes after "broken". What they decide to do with Lex after he is turned back to 9 and loses his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

## Rebirth

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Rebirth 

by bitmaxmouse 

* * *

Without Lionel constantly telling Lex to stay indoors since he looked like a bald freak, Lex ran around outside following he Nerma family. Papara was one of the elders in the human council, so he decided to take Lex in since he was the only in the council who had a large family; in fact, he had a very large family. The family all stayed around one piece of large piece of land; the family trade was horse breeding and most of the family enjoyed dealing with horses, so most of the generations stayed on the horse ranch. 

The youngest ones of Nerma family were Michelle and Michael. They were twins and both were 17 years old. They were overly excited that a new and very young guest was staying with them, not because they liked little kids, but because the guest was new to their pranks. In the first week of Lex staying with them they had already poured a bucket of ink on his head, they had sewed him down to the bed while he was sleeping and they had even managed to nail all of his furniture into the ceiling when he was away. The problem was: Lex couldn't remember anything, so he didn't know how he was supposed to react. He actually thought it was very funny and laughed at their pranks, not knowing that the pranks were supposed to make him mad. Eventually Michael and Michelle gave up at pulling pranks on Lex and began to take him along on their mischievous excursions. The Nerma family began to call them the terrible trio. 

One day when they went fishing Lex got bored of waiting for the fish to bite the hook, so he jumped into the river to catch the fish, unfortunately, he didn't know he couldn't swim. In the end Michael had to drag him out of the river. And what was even more hilarious was that Lex had his hand on the tail of the fish, even when he was drowning. So that night the family ate the fish that Lex caught with his bare hands. His innocent and stunned face was enough to make Thimmin (one of the fathers in the Nerma family) forgive him for coming back dripping wet and smelling like fish. 

Lex's amnesia got him into a lot of trouble, because he didn't know that these things were suppose to hurt him ( I heard that this is called the 'superman' complex which happens to people with amnesia. They think they're invincible and can do anything ). Which led to Lex getting sick from eating a rock, poison ivy on his feet, and cuts and scratches from jumping off tall trees and the roof. Michelle and Michael eventually were assigned to teach Lex what he should and shouldn't do; since Aya almost had a heart attack when she saw Lex jump off a tree, luckily Michael was there and had caught Lex before he hit the ground. 

Sometime before this, a new black Arabian foal was born, but its mother had died during birth. Without the sense of a mother protecting it, the foal was somewhat vicious and snapped at everyone. Well, that is everyone until Lex came along. He sat on the fence and watched the foal dance around the field. 

"She's pretty." Lex commented 

"Yes she is Little One." Answered Thimmin. "But she had a vicious tempers, so watch out." 

"What's her name?" 

"I don't know, we haven't named her yet. Do you want to name her?" 

"Okay!" 

Lex looked thoughtful as he swung his legs back and forth. "We can name her Star since she had that white spot on her head." 

"Sorry kiddo, one of the other horses is already name Star." 

"Oh.... Ummm, she's really dark, we can name her Midnight!" 

"That's nice name, alright, her name is Midnight." 

At this time Midnight walked over to Lex, looked at him and snorted. When Lex tried to touch her she snapped at his fingers and shoved him off the fence. 

"Darn animal," growled Thimmin, "Are you okay Little One?" 

Lex whimpered and started to cry. His soft sniffles made Midnight feel guilty and she walked back to him and touched him with her muzzle. Eventually he stopped crying and was petting Midnight, it was almost like she had never pushed Lex off the fence. He spent the rest of the day with her and but nightfall he was riding her around the fields. When Aya saw this she 'hmphed' jealously since she wanted Midnight to become her horse, but Midnight hated her the most out of everyone in the family. But other than Aya, everyone in the family adored Lex. 

During this time Papara wasn't around very often, even though Lex was the most attached to him; since he was the first person Lex saw when he woke up. Papara, being one of the council, had been called away to meetings very often ever since the borders of the Hana (human land) had been invaded. At the same time, they were wondering what Sesshlah was up to, there had to be a reason why that boy had his age reversed. Eventually they came to the conclusion that Sesshlah was trying to create an assassin, since the boy couldn't remember anything, he would be perfect to turn purely evil. They also reached the conclusion that they had to ally themselves with the humans for this war and overlook their centuries of hate to defeat the growing enemy. 

* * *

(One week later)

"Papara!" Lex cried out as he was the first to rush out of the house to greet the old man. 

"Little One, you've grown stronger, that's wonderful. You'll have to tell me about how everything has been since I was gone." 

Lex nodded enthusiastically and began to babble about how he rode Midnight to east fields of the farm and Mina (one of the moms) was making Papara's favorite dinner and Michelle and Michael made Aya's hair turn green from their 'special' dye. Papara laughed as Lex went on and on. 

But later that night, the subject turned a little grim. Lex had been ushered upstairs for bed so he wouldn't hear the conversation. 

Papara started, "I'm going to Glass Rivers tomorrow with the rest of the council to make a temporary peace treaty with the elves and angels. We all know that the Shingglah (Dark Lands) are closing in and attacking both of us. And also I need to bring the Little One along since the elves had reported that the Kinsta had kidnapped one of the guests that were staying with them. I'm suspicious as to why there are humans there, but I'm very sure that the person that they say is missing is the Little One." 

The rest of the family grimly nodded their heads, agreeing with Papara. But Michael and Michelle protested unhappily and said that they wanted to come along. Finally, after much arguing, Michael and Michelle were allowed to go to Glass Rivers with Papara. 

* * *

(The next morning)

Papara sat on Lex's bed and gently shook him to wake him up. 

"Hey Little One," Papara whispered, "We have to get up, we're going to go somewhere today." 

Lex immediately sat up, and bounced up and down excitedly. "Really? Let's go! Let's go!" 

"Go pack your things and change your clothes, we'll leave after breakfast." 

Lex nodded and scurried around his room looking for his belongings. As Papara walked out of the guest room he sigh and hoped that the Little One would get through the meeting all right. 

* * *

For the three-day ride, each person picked his or her personal favorite horse, which meant that Lex picked Midnight. At first she refused to wear the saddle, but after Lex told her that if she didn't wear it, he couldn't take her with him, she finally complied. The ride seemed short, but it was probably because Lex was so entertaining to watch. He was always so hyper, constantly riding in circles around everyone else and asking about everything he saw. But everyone had their limits, on the road as they neared Glass Rivers, Michael and Michelle tied Lex's mouth shut with Michael bandana. The strange thing was that Lex didn't seem offended or start to cry, he just pouted and rode ahead of everyone else. 

* * *

"The meeting is in two minutes," muttered Kalel as he watched Alex pace back and forth. Ever since they had heard that human boy had been found they were both worried and relieved. They were pretty sure that the boy was Lex, but why did they keep saying he was a boy? 

"Look, maybe they talk different here. You know, like how some old people call you sonny and stuff like that." Clark offered. 

Alex sighed deeply and sat down on the bed, "I wish I could believe in what you said, but I have this horrible feeling that something is wrong..." 

After a minute or so of silence, a knock on the door broke the silence. It was time to go to the Alliance meeting. 

* * *

The meeting was held in a huge circular room, there were chairs placed in a circle and a small table in the very center of the room. There were all sorts of beings there: dwarves, elves, humans, giants, a few fairies, witches, and water-land dwellers. Each group sat together with its own kind, with the exception of Kalel and Alex. Everyone also wore ceremonial garbs. Papara, Lex, Michael and Michelle were the last to come into the room. They had just arrived and weren't wearing anything formal. 

When Alex first saw them, he thought there were only 3 people from Arclyght. But then Kalel used his x-ray vision and told Alex that someone small was hiding in Papara's long robe. Alex was curious and brought this to the council's attention, since the council didn't allow for spies, Papara had to reveal Lex who was hiding in his coat. When Alex saw Lex he suddenly felt sick. "Oh god no," Alex whispered as he felt himself sway forward. Luckily Kalel caught him and held only his shoulders. Seeing Alex's reaction the head of the Council, Endugra, questioned Papara about the boy. Before Papara could answer one of the witches stepped forward and stopped him. 

"Tell the horse keeper to take care of this Little One," She ordered and Lex was taken out of the room. 

When she heard the outer door shut, she resumed talking, "I've seen what's happened, witches can sense a disturbance in the minds of beings. His was so strong that it actually broadcasted itself, which is also very rare. It is best that he not hear this, recalling things of his past will only hurt him more. There is no way to make him remember, other than to wait it out. But in the meantime, I will show you what did happen to him in the Darklord's castle. It is important, because he might repeat whatever he did on others. That is, if the council will allow me to show it." 

The council nodded and she produced a crystal ball from within he sleeves and she expanded it until it was larger than a horse's head. Then images of Lex's torture showed in the crystal ball. The people watched in horror. But Alex and Leokin felt sick, because they felt that they were partially responsible for this. After the images stopped showing Leokin fled the room and went outside. Alex, Kalel, Luna and Papara went after him. 

Leokin was sitting on the railings of one of the open rooms; he looked pale and numb as he stared into nothing. Luna hugged him from behind. "It's not your fault," she whispered. 

"Yes it is. I let my guard down." 

(flashback)   
"No, Lex!" 

Lex's hand came up to block the arrow, but his bracelet had fallen. During this time Leokin was being shot at by the creature on the roof and as Leokin was dodging the arrows flying at him. He didn't notice Lex reaching down to pick up the bracelet. 

Suddenly another creature threw Leokin through the door when he wasn't paying attention. Before he knew it, the creatures were leaving as he staggered out of the house. Only to realize that Lex wasn't there, he saw a pale limp body being taken away, but he couldn't go after them, they were already too far away. Leokin looked down and picked up the bracelet that Lex had never managed to retrieve. 

(flashback ends) 

Leokin took the bracelet from his pouch hanging on his side and he gave it to Alex as he apologized. Alex shook his head, "It's my fault, I didn't spend enough time researching those bracelets or else we wouldn't have ended up in such a dangerous place." 

"But I should had..." 

Papara held out his hand. "Lets not speculate what might have been, what's happened has happened. The important thing now is to stop Sesshlah from trying this on others. It is obvious that his intentions for the Little One, was to brainwash him and make him into an assassin. The question is 'what do we do with the Little One'"? 

Kalel made a face, "Little One?" 

Alex answered, "He means Lex." 

"Oh." 

Papara continued. "He's not normal, he doesn't know what's safe and what isn't. He's overly innocent and too gullible right now. We need to have someone teach him these things." 

Luna spoke up, "I think we should teach him how to fight, after all we are in the middle of the war. Why don't we make Sesshlah's plan backfire on him?" 

Alex looked horrified, "Fight?! No! We aren't going to train him to become an assassin! He's only a little boy who's confused now!" 

"I think it would be wiser though, you aren't going to leave without Lex. When you do leave, then what? Are you going to protect him at all hours of the day while you're world jumping? You don't even know how those bracelets work; he'll be helpless and weak. And also I know for a fact that a weak nine year old can't survive a world jump." 

"Well what can you do?! It's going to be twelve years later until he's back and up to shape!" 

Everyone was then silent. 

"Well," Leokin broke the silence, "I can train Lex in the Liemon." 

"What's that?" 

"It's a place where a day passes in the world outside and a year passes in this room. It's the place that the elves raise their children to fight as warriors or assassins. That's why you hardly see elf children around Glass Rivers." 

Alex slumped onto the marble bench across from Leokin and whispered, "I don't know. What do you think Kalel?" 

"Please don't be mad at me," Kalel started, " I think we should take Leokin's offer. Think about it Alex, twelve days later Lex will be back to himself." Alex shook his head. "No he won't, he'll have a completely new set of memories with what Leokin had trained him. He's never going to be Lex again. *sigh * Look Leokin, Kalel and I will enter the room every 3 hours for the next 12 days, that way we can familiarize ourselves with him." 

"I understand," replied Leokin, "But, I'm still..." 

"No. First, it's not your fault and second if you think it is your fault, your training him will make up for everything. Thank you." 

Leokin nodded and set off to find Lex. 


End file.
